The Sleepover
by wheresthewifi
Summary: Iris West and Caitlin Snow both needed some girl time. What better way to do it than a sleepover? Snowest friendship.


Caitlin was looking through her fridge for something to make for dinner when the buzzer to her apartment went off. She went to the door confused. Ronnie was out of town, Cisco said he had a family thing to go to that night, who could it be? For a second she thought it might be Barry but that was ridiculous. Nobody had seen him since he ran into that black hole. She answered the call and was surprised to hear Iris' voice.

"Hey Caitlin." She greeted.

"Hi Iris." Caitlin replied. "Umm.. I'll let you in."

Iris entered the apartment, sat down on the couch and let out a heavy sigh.

"Is everything ok?" Caitlin asked.

Iris paused for a moment before speaking. "Barry and Eddie. I still miss them."

Caitlin sat down on the couch. "I know. It hurts."

"How did you deal with it." Iris asked her. "All those months thinking Ronnie was dead, how did you cope."

"Honestly, some days, I didn't." Caitlin responded truthfully. "Some days I'd find myself lying on this couch crying, too upset to even leave the house."

"But not every day was like that right?" Iris questioned.

"No of course not. I still had friends, my work, other things I could throw my time into." Caitlin explained. "You for example, you still have your work at Picture News, your family."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Iris replied. "I think I just need to get my mind off of it."

Caitlin had an idea.

"Iris, do you wanna have a sleepover?" She asked.

"A sleepover?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, I mean, the two of us have mostly been around guys all our lives. I think we are way overdue for some girl time." Caitlin said.

"You're right." Iris said. "Let's do it."

Iris went and got her stuff then headed back to Caitlin's apartment.

"I've ordered a pizza." Caitlin told her.

"Ok great." Iris said. "So...what do you want to do?"

"I think we need to do all the typical sleepover stuff."

"Ok great. I brought a bunch of movies. Mostly cheesy romantic comedies but there's some other good stuff in her." Iris explained.

Once the pizza came the two settled down and watched a movie of Iris' choice. Caitlin was right, Barry being her best friend her whole life really had deprived her of moments like this. Sure her and Barry would hang out but it's so much different when it's just girl to girl. The movie had finished and Iris turned the TV off.

"So what do you want to do now?" Iris asked.

"Hmm, what other stereotypical girly sleepover things could we do?" Caitlin said.

"There's always truth or dare." Iris suggested.

"Sure." Caitlin agreed. The two sat across from each other on the couch. "You go first, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Iris said.

Caitlin thought about it for a second and then knew what she'd ask.

"Do you like Barry? In a romantic way." Caitlin asked.

Iris had to think about that for a second.

"Well, I loved Eddie, I really did, and me and Barry have always been close."

"And..." Caitlin bated, getting into the spirit of the game.

"I guess hearing about that newspaper really threw me for a loop."

"Trust me, it threw all of us for a loop." Caitlin replied.

"After that I really had to think about it and I guess I could see a future where me and Barry end up together." Iris admitted

Caitlin giggled. "Ok, my turn.'

"Alright, truth or dare." Iris began.

"Truth." Caitlin said.

Iris got a rather melancholy look on her face. "Do you think Barry will come back."

Caitlin looked at her sympathetically. "I've seen Barry do a lot of miraculous things, things we all thought wouldn't be possible and he pulled through, so I can definitely say that I believe he will."

Iris nodded. "You know what, I'm sorry, that brought down the mood."

"It's ok." Caitlin told her.

"For my next turn I'm taking a dare." Iris said. "Do your worst Dr. Snow."

Caitlin laughed then stopped to think about what the dare would be. She looked over at the clock.

"Cisco should be home by now, how about we go play ding dong ditch?" Caitlin said.

"Really? Ding dong ditch?" Iris responded.

"C'mon it'll be fun." Caitlin enthused.

The two left the apartment and when to Ciscos apartment building. Caitlin took out a key and unlocked the door.

"Why do you have a key to the apartment building." Iris asked.

"Cisco's always losing his so he had me keep a spare just in case." Caitlin explained.

The two went through the halls until they finally got to the door to Ciscos apartment.

"Do it." Caitlin whispered.

Iris nodded and then knocked on the door and the two ran down the hall out of sight. The two heard the door open.

"Hello?" They heard Ciscos voice call out, followed by a groan. "Caitlin this isn't funny!"

"You've done this before?" Iris ask quietly.

Caitlin gave a smug smile and a shrug making Iris chuckle.

"What was that?" They heard Cisco say.

They two made a run for it and got back into Caitlins car both laughing like idiots.

"Ok that was a lot more fun than I expected." Iris admitted.

"Hey, I know how to have fun sometimes." Caitlin told her.

"Yeah, you're pretty cool Caitlin." Iris said. By this point Iris had almost completely forgotten the grief that originally brought her to Caitlins apartment.

"Where to next?" Caitlin asked.

"How about some late night fast food?" Iris suggested.

"Sounds good. I'm starving." Caitlin told her. She started digging through her purse. "Crap, I don't have my wallet."

"Neither do I." Iris said.

"Wait, I know where it is." Caitlin exclaimed.

She drove and the two stopped right outside S.T.A.R Labs.

"You're wallets in there?" Iris asked.

"Should be." Caitlin explained. "I believe I left it on my desk."

They two headed in and walked down the dark halls. Caitlin headed over to her desk and grabbed her wallet.

"Ok, Iris let's go get something to eat." She said, but got no response. She looked around and Iris wasn't there. She walked out into the halls.

"Iris? You there." She shouted.

She slowly continued down the hall until out of the blue Iris jumped out at her.

"Gotcha." Iris proclaimed.

"That wasn't funny." Caitlin told her picking up her wallet which she had dropped on the floor.

"You have to admit it was pretty funny." Iris said. The two chuckled and headed out of the empty building.

After getting some food they headed back to Caitlins apartment.

Iris yawned and lay down on the couch. "I should probably get some sleep. I do have to go to work in the morning."

"Ok." Caitlin said, heading to her own room.

"Hey Caitlin." Iris called.

Caitlin looked back at her.

"Tonight was a lot of fun." She said. "I really needed this."

"I had fun too." Caitlin responded.

"We should do it again sometime." Iris suggested.

"I'd like that." Caitlin said with a smile.


End file.
